


Public Broadcasts of Affection

by greywolfheir



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Accidental Broadcast, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos don't realize they're on air--Old Woman Josie certainly does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Broadcasts of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh I'm so sorry! I always write characters making out when I first get into a ship and this is the first one that's been decent so you get to put up with it. I'm still getting used to the characters and the weirdness so sorry for OOCness and too much normality. Also I'm pretty sure this has been done 67521343141 times already so sorry for that too. With that said...enjoy!

“…and stay tuned for three straight hours of a B flat tone—without commercial breaks! Good night, Night Vale, goodnight.”

Cecil spun around in his chair after pressing the button to turn his mic off, and grinned broadly at the sight of Carlos entering his studio.

“Have I ever mentioned that I’m never going to get over the way you say that tagline?” Carlos said, taking Cecil’s hand as the Voice of Night Vale stood up.

“Plenty of times,” Cecil answered with a grin. He leaned in as if to kiss Carlos, but his boyfriend pulled back.

“Well, you should know that I’m never going to get over that voice,” Carlos said with a smirk at the pout that Cecil was giving him.

“Are you teasing me, Carlos?” Cecil asked as he tried to kiss Carlos again and was again rejected.

Carlos leaned back in, though, a knuckle sliding across Cecil’s jaw line as he answered, “Maybe.”

“That’s not fair,” Cecil pouted again as a shiver ran down his spine in anticipation.

“Oh alright fine,” Carlos said finally. He leaned in and was a centimeter away, when he pulled back again and asked, “Should we really—?”

“Oh my God, just shut up and kiss me already,” Cecil breathed desperately. And Carlos did. Twice. He slipped his fingers through Cecil’s belt loops so that he could pull the radio host closer and deepen the second kiss.

Neither of them intended for a simple greeting kiss to turn into a full on make-out session but these things never turn out the way you intend do they? In any event, their lips started crashing together more and more fervently with no intention to stop any time soon. Through the pleasurable haze of kissing Cecil, a thought popped into Carlos’s head and it wouldn’t go away. He reluctantly pulled back.

“Won’t management—oh,” Carlos had to try hard to collect his thoughts as Cecil—refusing to be denied this time—trailed his lips down Carlos’s neck. “Won’t management get mad at us for this?”

“No,” Cecil replied between kisses. “They only monitor my show, really.” Cecil ran his hand through Carlos’s hair and tugged a little so that he could recapture Carlos’s lips but not before adding, “And before you ask, all the interns have gone home for the day, so no one cares.”

Carlos, with his fears relieved, returned to kissing with a lot more passion. So much so that he lifted Cecil up on to the broadcaster’s desk, eliciting a surprised squeak out of his boyfriend. Carlos felt an instinctual growl rise up his throat in response. It was unfortunate that neither of them realized that through all the frantic movement, someone had accidentally flipped the switch on Cecil’s microphone to _On_.

\----

Old Woman Josie was knitting as she heard the last words of Cecil’s broadcast and she decided that maybe she’d keep her radio on. After all, she was already halfway done with the sweater for one of the angels (their large stature required more than the usual amount of time) and B flat _was_ her favorite note. 

So she let the tone wash over her as she knitted away. After only a few moments, though, she was startled with the abrupt sound of scuffling. How odd. Hadn’t Cecil said there would be no commercial breaks? But there were no words, just that odd soun—oh!

Josie blushed as a soft moan—a moan of pleasure, mind you, not a moan of eminent death, everyone knows the difference of course—suddenly drifted through the speakers. Well this commercial certainly had her attention. And then a voice—Cecil’s

“Carlos, you are so…neat!” There was another groan, this time of embarrassment. “And I’m so embarrassing.”

There was a low chuckle, unmistakably Carlos’s and he said, “You’re not embarrassing. I think you’re neat, too.”

Josie picked up her phone just as the rustling continued. It hadn’t taken her long to put the pieces together and she wanted to make sure she could stop it before things got out of hand.

She heard the trill of the phone ringing through the speakers and Carlos asked. “Shouldn’t you get that?”

“It’s fine,” Cecil replied breathlessly, “There’s always voicempffh.“

Apparently Carlos couldn’t wait for Cecil to finish the sentence, Josie realized. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the machine to kick in. A couple more agonizing rings (and another embarrassing moan) later, it finally did.

“Hello there Cecil, Carlos,” Josie heard her voice echo through her speakers. The sounds slowed but didn’t stop. “While I absolutely adore that the two of you are together—oh Cecil, the way you _pined_ after poor Carlos just reminded me of my high school—oh there I go raving like a mad old woman. Anyway, it’s probably not in your best interest to broadcast an…intimate moment through the radio, as there _are_ some of us listening.” There was complete silence now. And then:

“Oh _God_.” That was Cecil.

“Anyway,” Josie continued, “I hope you both have a lovely day. Goodbye!”

Not long after Josie hung up did she hear more scuffling (of the less intimate kind) a few whispers and then a loud thunk just before Cecil cleared his throat.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” his sonorous voice rang out through Josie’s speakers, holding on to professionalism even through his embarrassment, “I do apologize for the, ah, interruption. Please forget that you ever heard it and do _not_ mention it to me or Carlos. Thank you and we return to your regular programming.”

\---

Back in the studio, Cecil switched off the microphone and turned back to his boyfriend. Both were bright red and neither of them really knew what to say. Carlos eventually broke the silence.

“Um, so I was going to take you out today but—“

“A night in sounds great!” Cecil said quickly, taking Carlos’s hand and pulling him towards the door. 

The citizens of Night Vale who had been listening in that night were mostly obedient and didn’t mention it once, but they certainly didn’t forget. When they passed the couple, they would give them knowing glances and smirk. Brave ones would catcall. All would be returned with flushed faces and awkward stuttering. 

Carlos and Cecil, of course, made absolutely sure from then on that they didn’t have an audience any time they kissed—except, of course for the Secret Police, but even _they_ had to understand common decency…right?


End file.
